


Pass the test

by birdsongcowboy



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M, i hope yall enjoy this too cause its been stewin, i love u!!! u made a lonely trans guy very very happy, thank you for your comments on my last hardy fic ;__;, they literally made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongcowboy/pseuds/birdsongcowboy
Summary: and dont compete.





	Pass the test

The older man maneuvers around the kitchen, set solidly on the task at hand. He quickly chopped vegetables, dumping them into the buttered fry pan. over the sizzle he strains to hear Alec speak.

“I know how long its been, but i need to talk to you. i need to- tell you something, i guess.” He looks at his hands, folding them and massaging his fingers anxiously. He looks up as he sees the other man enter the room, still wearing his stupid pottery apron.

“Well? out with it ya bastard!” He says, making Alec laugh loudly and his eyes well with tears.

“I-I'm in love with you” he says, his voice quiet and pained.

The other man opens his mouth a little, his face slowly turning a bright red. It takes a second for him to speak, and he asks exactly the question Alec expects from him.

"How long?” He asks, knowing Alec will understand too exactly what he means

“Since-” Alec finds his throat struck with a sharp pain, and forces himself to speak further “Blackpool. When you-you told me.” He looks down, feeling Eric's eyes burn holes into him. He simply stars, his fists growing white with their clenching. The air hurt to breathe, too tense and so cold.

“Fuck you for this.” He says, choking out his words with a little laugh.

Alec looks down as the man makes his way back to the kitchen, the back of his head hit with a pain that makes him close his eyes.

He forces himself to get up, his hands in fists at his sides. The man has his back turned, but still gestures up his spoon and points back towards the door; a silent order which Alec chooses to ignore. He instead walks up, slowly and waits for Eric to turn to him. His hands are gentle; remembering how to be gentle is too long of a process, he thinks to himself. He chooses instead to use the force hes more accustomed to. He leans forward, presses a kiss to the other mans mouth. Eric is surprised at how quickly he leans into it, closes his eyes and makes a small noise of pleasure. He thinks too, how surprising it is that good things did come to him for waiting, thinks how stupid that phrase is until Alec speaks into his mouth.

“Will you marry me.” he whispers not even exactly a question to him, but more to the universe. Their eyes flit open with surprise registering on both faces. Every year spent together flashes back, every hookup they tried to forget and ignore. Every emotion that comes up has its own hurt in it, and the pain makes tears fall from both men's eyes.

Eric thinks for a second how nice the light catches Hardy's eyes in here, and he kisses again.


End file.
